


My Babysitter's a Vampire

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Neighbours, Other, Vampire x Human Friendship, Vampires, babysitter, early 20th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: I loved the Superb Owl party episode with Shaun's mother Joan.Also the idea that Nadja used to babysit Joanie as a little girl.Hope you all enjoy.Kudos and comments are appreciated.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	My Babysitter's a Vampire

[](https://imgur.com/EQdrU9I)

**Author's Note:**

> What We Do In The Shadows belongs to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.  
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
